


Tumblr Ficlets

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Timeslides, M/M, Rimmer-as-Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: I decided to rescue a couple of ficlets written several years ago from the depths of my Tumblr archive.  I may or may not expand upon these ideas in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Tumblr ficlet competition a few years ago. The theme was "Gazpacho Soup".

“Eleni!" The King leapt from his throne and snatched the child from Rimmer, enveloping her in a fierce hug.

Rimmer watched their affectionate display feeling a little like a spare part. He was unprepared for the warmth of the gaze which the King turned upon him. He found all his intentions of slipping away quietly melting before the intense gratitude. A voice which was apparently his agreed to stay for dinner.

The planet he was on had seemingly been settled by humans whose civilisation was some kind of hybrid of that of the Greeks and Romans with their own peculiarities thrown in for good measure. He drew upon all his practised Ace-ness as he made polite conversation and pooh-poohed his bravery in rescuing the little princess. Actually it had been pretty damned hairy at one point. If he was honest with himself, he deserved to be made a fuss of, even if it was against the advice of Wildfire’s computer to fraternise with other beings more than was strictly necessary.

His nostrils flared in astonishment as a smell which would forever be ingrained in his senses assailed him. Gazpacho soup.

Piping hot gazpacho soup.

Rimmer drained every last drop, feeling smug and vindicated.

“I must insist that you stay the night as our most honoured guest, Ace.”

Rimmer had learned to recognise by now when he was being flirted with. You had to when it happened on a daily basis.

Who did that piercing dark-eyed look remind him of? 

_Oh._

It was a night which lived long in Rimmer’s memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rules: Use 5 minutes and only 5 to write a quick drabble. No editing just upload."

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?" Who the smeg was this shiny green-suited git keeping him from his sausage sarnie?

The nutter turned his attention to Sabrina, muttering on like a stalker. Lister was getting very bad vibes.

"Throw him out, Gilbert."

Distant memories from what felt like another lifetime pierced his consciousness. A smoky pub, glitter which never came out all over his hands, an “H” tattoo on the guy’s forehead…

_“Keep writing those hits, kid.”_

“Ow!” he jumped and cursed as his cigarette burnt his fingers.


End file.
